Por que eres de la familia
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: -José María Itzae Infante posee un récord de despidos bastante reprobable, acusaciones de agresividad y poca ética laboral, y mala suerte. Sitio del cual es despedido, cae en quiebra o Hacienda manda realizar auditorías a cada uno de los empleados... Spin off de "Ready to go!", segundo capítulo.
1. No seas grosero con Panchito, Chema

**Por que eres de la familia.**

 **Hetalia** , marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen. Una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Pues, ¿qué les digo? Me dieron ganas de darle una oportunidad a **Francis** con _María José_ , y si a eso le agregamos un **Chema** celoso y un _Gringo Loco_ dispuesto a lo que sea para que su pareja tenga al fin un trabajo fijo, suena al perfecto spin off de _**"Ready to go!"**_ Espero que disfruten este nuevo fic, y sobre los demás, será sobre la marcha ;3

* * *

 **Por que eres de la familia.**

 **Capítulo 1** : _No seas grosero con Panchito, Chema._

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la barra del bar tras terminar ese tercer tarro de cerveza, y antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera alguna otra cosa, como llamar a un taxi o preguntarle si estaba bien, el moreno atacó el pequeño bowl con frituras.

-Wellington, ¿qué le pasa a Chema?

-I don't give a _damn_ about him. -Y el de ojos grises siguió bebiendo su adorado appletini.

Treinta minutos atrás, Ritchie y Wellington, éste último tras una tremenda insistencia por parte del pecoso, habían congregado a unos amigos del californiano para darle la bienvenida a José María Itzae, quien fuera a su tierra natal a visitar a sus padres durante el fin de semana, aprovechando que lo habían despedido... De nuevo.

Todo pintaba bien, hasta que el moreno llegó al lugar de reunión con cara de pocos amigos, dio un saludo escueto a los presentes y fue directo a la barra a beber. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el moreno no estaba de buen humor, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle directamente.

-Quizá lo regañaron sus padres.- Comentó Jesús Alejandro Arlington, y antes de que pudieran rebatir su argumento, el texano continuó.- Lo han despedido de sus trabajos más veces durante este año que a la tasa promedio de trabajadores eventuales.

-¡No seas gacho, Chuy! -Gimió el moreno de cabellos color chocolate.- Si lo mencionaron varias veces, pero ese no fue el problema.

-Don't call me Chuy.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucedió contigo? -Patricia revisó rápidamente su libreta de apuestas.- ¿Te reprocharon acaso por...?

-¡Es culpa de ese monigote de Pancho!

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién?

-Who?

-¿Cómo que quién? ¡Francis!

-C'mon, Joseph. -Alfred, quien se había mantenido callado en esos 30 minutos, trató de apoyar al mexicano.- Francis es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a tu hermana Mary.

Y a todos les cayó el veinte.

- _ **¿¡QUÉ!?**_

Incluso Wellington se sorprendió, al punto de que resbalaron sus lentes.

-Seriously?

 **FlashBack**

José María, después de acompañar a sus padres el domingo a misa, decidió informales sobre su situación sentimental con Alfred pasada la comida, ya que sentía que era incorrecto seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Pos qué sucede, mi'jo? -Si la señora Infante no conociera a su hijo, le sorprendería verlo tan nervioso, pero como lo conoce como a la palma de su mano, supo que era mejor ir directo al grano.- ¿Acaso te deportaron esa gente desalmada del otro lado?

-¡No mamá Lupita! ¿Cómo cree?

-Pos hable, mi'jo, que para eso tiene lengua.

-Está bien apá. -El moreno inhaló profundamente, ya que se le hacía muy difícil soltar la noticia como si nada, por miedo a represalias.- Verán... Lo que pasa... Sucede que Alfred...

-¿Se enfermó Alfredito?

-No amá, ¿qué se va a enfermar el Gringo Loco, si tiene panza de acero? -Como temía que las cosas fueran a salirse de control, Chema hizo un esfuerzo para controlarse y cumplir con lo que tenía en mente.- Verán, Alfred y yo...

-Son pareja, mi'jito, ya lo sabemos.

- _ **¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡QUI-QUI-QUIÉN LES DIJO!?**_

-¿Pues quién más? María José nos mostró fotografías de ustedes y su casa, y Ritchie nos lo confirmó.

 _ **Interrupción del FlashBack**_

- _ **¿¡POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, RITCHIE!?**_ -Tomó del cuello de la camisa al californiano y empezó a sacudirlo violentamente en el aire, a pesar de que los encargados de la seguridad del bar trataron de detenerlo.- _**¡ESTÁ BIEN QUE SEAMOS FAMILIARES, PERO HAY COSAS QUE NO SE DICEN! ¡TU Y WALLY PROMETIERON GUARDAR EL SECRETO!**_

- ** _¡AAAAAAH!_**

-Yo no tengo por qué estar guardando los secretos de nadie. -Aclaró el neoyorquino tras acomodar sus lentes, logrando que el moreno soltara al pecoso.- Fui muy claro al respecto.

-Pe-pe-pero...

-Mejor siga contando, José María. -Le pidió Betty Ann, la novia del texano.- Antes de que nos pidan retirarnos de aquí.

-Está bien. -Y soltó a Ritchie para seguir relatando lo que vivió.

 **Continúa el FlashBack**.

-Ya con eso, finalmente aceptamos que _jamás_ buscarás a una buena muchacha para casarte y darnos nietos, pero ¿qué podemos hacer a estas alturas? Bien nos dijo nuestra vecina que todos los muchachos que van a buscar algo mejor allá al otro lado terminan adquiriendo otros " _gustitos_ ", ojalá la hubiéramos escuchado... -Decía la señora Infante mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pañuelo.

-No sea así, amá.

Sorpresivamente, los padres del moreno dibujaron una gran sonrisa, lo que no inspiró nada bueno a Chema.

-Pero no te preocupes, mi'jo. No todo está perdido, ya que el pequeño Chentito anda de novio con su compañerita Lily, aunque a su amiguito Emil no le guste tanto, y tu hermana se comprometió ya con Panchito.

-¿Con Panchito? Bueeeno, si eso la hace feliz, bien por ella, por otra parte, Emilio... -De repente Chema se congeló por el impacto de la noticia, y sudando frío, deseó en silencio que el Pancho del que hablaban los padres no era el que conocía.- ¿Panchito? ¿De cuál Panchito están hablando?

-¿Pos de cual más, mi'jo? El que se llama como el agua, el francés ése.

 **Interrupción del FlashBack**.

- _A_ Pancho? Creí que tu hermana salía con Francis. Eso me dijo Arthur.

- _ **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI, ALFRED! ¿DE QUÉ OTRO PANCHO PODRÍA ESTAR HABLANDO?**_

-Contrólate, o nos echarán a todos. -El texano evitó que José María se alzara de nuevo, sentándolo de un manotazo.- ¿Hablas de ese francés pervertido que tira el dinero como si regara plantas?

-El mismo, Chuy, el mismo. -Se asomó a su tarro, pero ya estaba vacío.- No seas malo, compañero, dame otra cerveza.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no debe beber más, ¿le pido un taxi? -Ofreció el barman, pero los demás decidieron hacerse cargo.

-Mejor lo llevamos a su casa, no vaya a ponerse peor.

Pagando la cuenta de lo que bebió José María, el grupo fue a la casa que éste compartía con Alfred, indicándole por teléfono a los amigos que aún no se habían presentado que fueran directamente hacia allá.

-Betty Ann preparará café, creo que todos lo necesitamos. -Dijo Ritchie mientras le traía otro appletini a su pareja.- Wellington! Te preparé otro appletini, justo como a ti te gusta. ¡Te amo!

-Shut up, you moron!

Alfred tomó asiento al lado de Chema, y le ofreció una de las hamburguesas que compró en el camino de vuelta, pero el moreno no tenía ganas de comer.

-Recapitulemos: Tus padres saben que eres gay gracias a Ritchie, tu hermanito está haciendo su lucha, y tu hermana se va a casar con un francés rico que la pretende desde... ¿Hace 6 años? -Preguntó May, quien llegó acompañada de George, una vez que la pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido.

-Diez años, y el maldito se las arregla para salirse con la suya.

-¡Diez años! -Exclamó sorprendido Ritchie.- ¡Eso es el doble de tiempo que llevamos juntitos mi querido Wellington y yo!

-Don't start now. -Amenazó el de ojos grises.- ¿Podrías ir _al grano_ y decirle a este grupo de entrometidos el por qué de tu pesar? Quiero irme cuanto antes de aquí.

Todos se enfocaron en Chema, quien abrazó un cojín para no lastimar a nadie, incluyéndose.

-Traté de decirle a mis padres que esa era la peor decisión que había tomado María José, pero ellos no lo tomaron muy bien...

 **Continúa el FlashBack**

-¡Pero ustedes saben que Francis es un degenerado mano larga! ¡Y el muy desgraciado se ríe cuando se lo señalamos!

-No seas grosero con Panchito, Chema. Como tu te fuiste pal' otro lado, te _buscaste_ un novio gringo y nos visitas muy de vez en cuando, no sabes lo que ha pasado estos años. -La señora Infante se puso de pie, señalándole a Chema una caja llena de regalos.- Panchito ha visitado a tu hermana seguido, la lleva a cenar, a pasear, acepta cuidar a Chentito cuando nos surge algo, y a veces sus bromas se pasan de tono, pero es respetuoso con María José, y ella ha cambiado bastante desde que empezaron a salir juntos. -Dicho eso, la señora Guadalupe se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una expresión seria que rozaba el enojo.- Que ni se te ocurra correrlo como hiciste con Bernando, Félix o Gilberto, por que ya verás.

-Pe-pero mamá...

-Quiero tener nietos, entiéndelo.

-No discutas con tu madre, José María Itzae.

Y la conversación terminó.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

-Vaya...

Todos, con su café en mano, guardaron silencio ante el dilema del moreno, puesto que conocían al francés, quien era amigo de Arthur, y resultaba extraño, incluso bizarro, que la hermana del mexicano haya optado por una persona como él.

-¿Y ella qué te dijo? -Preguntó George al ver que nadie más hablaba.

-¿Sabes _qué_ fue lo que me dijo, Jorge?

 **FlashBack**

Ese mismo día, antes de tomar el avión para volver, José María enfrentó a su hermana, una vez que superara el shock de verla usando un lindo vestido color verde olivo.

-¿Por qué, de entre todos los hombres disponibles en el mundo, elegiste a Pancho? ¿¡A Pancho!?

-No lo sé. -Respondió la morena con una maliciosa sonrisa.- _Quizá_ fue la barba.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

- _ **¿¡QUÉ CLASE DE RESPUESTA ES ESA!?**_

-La que dicta el corazón, mon ami. -Francis, quien entrara a la casa aprovechando la distracción de todos, abrazó por la espalda a su futuro cuñado, restregando intencionalmente su barbudo mentón con la mejilla del moreno.- Pero no te preocupes, si te preocupa saber cuán bien trato a tu hermana, puedes ponerte un vestido y probarlo, no habrá mucha diferencia. _**¡HON, HON, HON, HON, HON!**_

- **¡MALDITO!** -El mexicano tomó un pesado jarrón, persiguiendo al francés por todo el departamento.- **¡TE VOY A ROMPER LA CABEZA! ¡DEGENERADO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡CORRUPTOR DE MENORES!**

-Joseph, stop! -Alfred trató de detenerlo, pero no podía alcanzarlos. -Your parents will be very upset with you!

-Problem solved. Vamos a casa. -Dijo el neoyorquino al pecoso tras quitarle la taza de café de las manos.

-Pero Chema...

-It's not our trouble. Pero tú si tienes problemas, no le diste de cenar a Sunny ni a Blues antes de irnos.

- _ **¡AAAAAAH! ¡ES CIERTO! ¡MIS POBRES BEBÉS! ¡VÁMONOS!**_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Por cierto, Betty Ann es nuestro **OC** del estado de Luisiana :3


	2. ¿A él? ¡Jamás!

_**Por que eres de la familia.**_

¡Muajajajajajaja! ¿Están listos? ¡Aquí está el siguiente capítulo!

 **YukiKitsune** : No te preocupes por Ritchie, los gatitos no se lo comieron, _sólo_ le saltaron encima hasta que les sirvieron la comida; sobre María José y los vestidos, existe algo llamado _negociación_ xD Lo de Francis, un día se explayará el asunto, y acerca de Chentito, Lily y Vash, éste último no lo sabe, y Lily tampoco xD

 **Eiki-san** : Pues si, Ritchie es gay y está orgulloso de ello :3 Lo del agua, fue chiste simple, pero acorde a la circunstancia -como cuando usas otra palabra para recordar algo-. Gracias por el review.

 **Safiro-san** : Hay que considerar que existe un variado grupo de **OC** 's de México, así como diferencias en los periodos de actualización, en ocasiones, podrás ver algunas historias _shounen ai, bara_ (?) o _yaoi_ entre México y Estados Unidos, pero en general, no xD Gracias por tu review, y espero que éste capítulo te guste.

Le agradezco también a: **Uta no monogatari** , **Nordicsmagic** y **Chirrizz-su**.

Por recordatorio oficial para evitar conflictos y demandas, **Hetalia** , etc., no me pertenecen, no gano nada haciendo esto, se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto, etc.

* * *

 **Por que eres de la familia.** **Capítulo 2:** _¿A él? ¡ **JAMÁS**!_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en casa, cocinando algo agradable a la vista, olfato y paladar, pero sin lograr ocultar lo evidente.

Había sido despedido de nuevo.

-Again, Joseph?

El mexicano se volteó, con el sartén y pala de cocina en mano, y le sonrió con nerviosismo al recién llegado.

-¡Hola Alfred! Estaba pensando que, si cenábamos temprano, podríamos salir a pasear por ahí, ya sabes...

-What happened this time, Joseph?

El moreno no pudo soportar el peso de la culpa al ver la triste expresión en el rostro de su pareja, y tras dejar a salvo el sartén y la pala, inhaló y exhaló con profundidad para tranquilizarse en lo que hallaba las palabras correctas.

-¿Te han dicho esa frase acerca de gritarle a la persona equivocada? -Al ver que el rubio asentía, Chema continuó.- Pos eso pasó, le grité al hijo de mi nuevo jefe por revoltoso, y me pusieron de patitas en la calle.

-No es correcto gritarle a un niño, eso cualquiera lo sabe. ¿Le pediste disculpas?

-No era un niño, Gringo Loco, era un _niñote_ de más de 30 que molestaba a las meseras, ¿cómo me voy a disculpar si era un mano-larga sinvergüenza?

* * *

-A vacancy?

Wellington Addams es un hombre que no se anda con rodeos. En el instante que Alfred pidió una cita con él en su oficina, para tratar un asunto de negocios, jamás imaginó ver al ojiazul con tanta determinación en su mirada.

-Exactly. Necesito saber si en tu trabajo tienen algún puesto para Joseph. Él sabe muchas cosas como...

-No.

Los lentes del rubio resbalaron ante la breve y ruda respuesta del hombre de ojos grises.

-Why not?

-José María Itzae Infante posee un récord de despidos bastante reprobable, acusaciones de agresividad y poca ética laboral, y mala suerte. Sitio del cual es despedido, cae en quiebra o Hacienda manda realizar auditorías a cada uno de los empleados. Incluso si me _importara_ darle empleo, el resto de las personas con las que trabajo estarán de acuerdo, pero en deportarlo.

Dicho eso, el neoyorquino regresó a su agenda de trabajo, ignorando por completo a Jones.

-C'mon! He is a mexican, puede hacer lo que sea.

-I already said **NO**!

* * *

En un lujoso restaurante, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, Arthur Kirkland, amigo y jefe de Alfred, esperaba a éste y a otro rubio en particular, a quien se cansó de decirle, por teléfono, que estaba cometiendo un gran error con su decisión.

-Arthur! -Se escuchó el grito desde la recepción, seguido del americano, perseguido por el guardia de la entrada y el valet parking, hasta la mesa ocupada por el británico.

-It's ok, lo estaba esperando.

-De acuerdo, señor Kirkland, pero recuérdele que no puede alterar el orden aquí adentro, tenemos una reputación que cuidar. -Señaló el jefe de camareros antes de retirarse.

-Miserable estirado, ¿cómo es posible que se dirija a mi de esa manera? ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? -Y volviéndose hacia el recién llegado, le reclamó furioso, tan pronto el encargado del estacionamiento le entregara el ticket.- ¿Y a tí qué te pasa en esta ocasión? ¡Tus arranques pueden costarme la membresía de éste lugar!

Apenas tomaron asiento y las personas que los rodeaban retornaron a sus propios asuntos, el inglés apresuró su taza de té, tentado a pedir vino en lo que seguía esperando al francés, y mientras escuchaba lo que fuera a decirle el norteamericano.

-Wish you were Bob Taper, from Pub Rescue, así podrías decirle a Joseph qué hacer para que conserve su empleo.

-Arght! -Surgió un sonido gutural de la boca del británico, quien se atragantara con el pequeño pedacito de pan que mordiera distraídamente, tras procesar lo dicho por su amigo.- Do you lost your mind!? ¡Despedí a José María de mi empresa por ser un irrespetuoso e irresponsable!

-¡Pero eso fue hace mucho! Arthur, he is my boyfriend, y me duele verlo ir de un trabajo a otro por que lo despiden de todas partes, that's really unfair. Contrátalo de nuevo, please?

-¿A él? _ **¡JAMÁS!**_

-Why not?

Convencido de que la discusión no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, el de ojos verdes cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada, casi impactando con el rostro del galo, quien lo observara divertido.

- _ **WHAT THE...!?**_

-Buenas noches para tí también, mon ami. Alfred. -Francis tomó asiento de inmediato, disfrutando las estrambólicas reacciones del rubio de abundantes cejas.- Château d`Yquem, el de siempre. -Indicó al mesero, quien se apresuró a servirlo.- ¿Por qué las caras largas, mis amigos?

Francis, Arthur no quiere ayudar a Joseph. -Respondió al instante el americano.

-Creí que lo había despedido de su empresa por un desengaño amoroso.

-Así es, por eso no puedo... -El inglés se detuvo en seco cuando su cerebro descifró tales palabras.- Bloody Hell! ¿Ahora de qué diablos estás hablando tu?

-No tienes por que ocultar tu despecho, mon ami, sencillamente mon petite José María tiene buen gusto, y por elegir al buen mozo de Alfred, en lugar de pasársela tocando tus kilos de más, sufrió tu irá y posiblemente la causa de todas sus desgracias. Estás en deuda con él.

-¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie!

-Guys! ¡Esto no se trata de cuentas pendientes! Piensen como Bob Taper y ayúdenme para ayudar a Joseph.

Los europeos clavaron su mirada en Alfred, notando que la desesperación que mostraba su rostro iba más allá de sus preocupaciones normales. Sabían cuánto amaba al mexicano, y tenían pleno conocimiento de causa de que, si no lo ayudaban, lo verían en las noticias, como cuando hicieron una protesta amarrados a un árbol por que las empresas Kirkland/Bonnefoy no hacían reciclaje, y el moreno sugirió no sólo emplear productos realizados con materiales reciclados, sino que hicieran una protesta a favor del medio ambiente, obteniendo como resultado a Chema y Alfred cumpliendo una breve sentencia por exhibicionismo y alteración del orden en propiedad privada.

No podían arriesgarse a vivir eso de nuevo.

-Listen, Alfred, por que sólo diré esto una vez, confiando en que lo entenderás. -El rubio de abundantes cejas trataba de contenerse y sonar lo más reflexivo posible, para que el americano hiciera caso de sus palabras.- Para empezar, Pub Rescue es un reality show, por consiguiente, es falso. Todo lo que se habla en cada capítulo del programa fue escrito por un guionista; y los que salen, así como el mismo Taper, son actores, ¿o nunca te ha parecido sospechoso que sea un programa "real" y todos sepan actuar ante las cámaras?

-Además, mon ami, para resolver las cosas como en Pub Rescue, primero debes tener un bar. -Completó el francés, con la esperanza de apoyar a su amigo y socio Arthur.

Los mayores volvieron a sus respectivas bebidas, sin percatarse de la mirada llena de alegría y esperanza que surgió del rostro de Jones, hasta que lo vieron ponerse de pie súbitamente, arrojando la silla por el impulso, y dando un par de vueltas con los brazos extendido, casi golpeando por accidente a los meseros.

-Arthur, Francis, that's a great idea! Thank you so much, guys! -Y con un entusiasmo exhorbitante, tomó de las manos al jefe de camareros y le dio vueltas contra su voluntad, alzándolo al aire a pesar de sus gritos de ayuda, y por poco lo mandaba a volar, de no ser por que tenía prisa.- ¡Le avisaré a Joseph de su gran idea! **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**

* * *

-No, Ritchie, ya te dije que así estoy bien... Mejor no molestes a Wally con este asunto, no quiero que te pegue... Nunca dije que fuera malo...

A solas, con la comida de Alfred ya fría frente a sus ojos y varios periódicos, específicamente las secciones de empleo, José María trataba de no perder más tiempo, y aunque le hubiera gustado aceptar la oferta de Ritchie, no quería molestar más gente.

-Está bien, sólo debo buscar un trabajo y a ver que pasa...

En eso, la puerta de entrada fue cerrada de forma brusca, y ante el temor de que algo malo pasara, Chema tomó un rodillo para amasar como arma, topándose con su novio casi de frente.

-¿Pos qué pasó, Gringo Loco? ¿Por qué tan alocado?

-Joseph! ¡Tengo la mejor idea del mundo!

Sin decir nada más, el de ojos azules tomó el brazos al mexicano, dándo vueltas por todo el pasillo hasta caer sobre un sillón, sin importarle todo lo que tiraron a su paso, con o sin la ayuda del rodillo.

-¡Espérate! -Exclamó cuando sintió los besos de Alfred pasando de su boca a otras partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.- ¿De qué idea estás hablando?

-¡La mejor idea del mundo, y me la dio tu cuñado, Francis! -Pese a que Chema frunció el ceño, eso no disminuyó el entusiasmo de Alfred.- ¡Vamos a abrir un bar!

-¿¡Un qué!? -Gritó el mexicano impactado.- ¿¡Acaso te volviste loco!?

 ** _Continuará_**.

* * *

 _Y como me tardé mucho, les regalo este pequeño **Extra** , ¡espero que lo disfruten!_

-No tienes por que ocultar tu despecho, mon ami, sencillamente mon petite José María tiene buen gusto, y por elegir al buen mozo de Alfred, en lugar de pasársela tocando tus kilos de más, sufrió tu irá y posiblemente la causa de todas sus desgracias. Estás en deuda con él.

 _ **FlashBack**_

En las oficinas principales de las empresas Kirkland, un suceso bastante particular estaba sucediendo, y se vinculaba directamente al nuevo presidente ejecutivo y sus intenciones de conocer al personal.

-Señor Kirkland, ¿gusta un café, un té, un refresco?

-Señor Kirkland, como verá, tenemos todo bajo control aquí...

Arthur se sentía como en un sueño, ya que a pocos días de ocupar ese puesto ya lo trataban con respeto, hasta que se topó con una pequeña sorpresa desagradable.

-Por la Reina... -Masculló mientras apretaba el puño y fruncía por el coraje, ya que en un escritorio que no se suponía debía estar vacío, estaba una foto de una chica morena, la misma que su socio y viejo amigo, Francis Bonnefoy, le mostrara durante horas en la última reunión que tuvieron.- ¿Quién...? ¿Quién trajo _esa_ desagradable foto a _mi_ empresa?

Y para su suerte, o mala suerte, al dar la vuelta, se topó con la versión masculina de la foto, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ** _WHAT THE HECK!?_**

-Sin groserías, _Alegre Comadre_ , que no está en el mercado. -Contestó un muy ofendido José María, quien no tenía ni idea que se dirigía al _jefe_.- Y si no le gusta la foto de mi hermana, _Tejón Amarillo_ , no la vea, ya bastante tengo con ese monigote arrastrado de Pancho corriendo tras ella como perro hambriento.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Largo de mi empresa, you bloody ignorant! ¡Y para que lo sepas, me aseguraré de que nunca nadie más te contrate! You hear me?

 _ **Fin del FlashBack**_

-¡Yo no le debo nada a nadie!

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
